


A Reputation to Maintain

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gags, Light Bondage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Ransom fulfills his promise to remind you who exactly is in charge.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	A Reputation to Maintain

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to That Was Fun.

Ransom haphazardly parked the car in front of his house, grabbed his coat and scarf, and hurried inside. You scurried to keep up with him, tugging your skirt down to cover your ass, barely making it through the door before it slammed in your face.

“Lock that door,” Ransom ordered. “And get out of those clothes.”

You nodded. He meant business and you knew it. You wouldn’t deny him, _couldn’t_ deny him. You locked the door and followed Ransom through the house, shedding your clothing as you went. Once you were in Ransom’s office, completely naked, he gestured to the plain, wooden chair against the wall.

“Bring it to the center of the room,” he said. “And sit down.”

Again, you did as he said, without arguing. Once you were seated in the chair, Ransom tossed his coat on the couch under the window and stood in front of you, twisting his scarf in his hands. He looked you up and down several times before he went around the back of the chair and knelt behind you.

“Give me your hands.”

You reached back, wondering what Ransom had planned. He took your hands and wrapped his scarf around first one wrist then the other before weaving the ends of the scarf through the chair slats and tying it in a tight knot.

“Too tight?” he asked, his mouth pressed to your ear.

“No,” you replied. “What are you going to do?”

“Whatever I want,” Ransom said, rising to his feet.

“Oh, really?” you laughed. “You think so? What if I argue with you?”

“You won’t,” he chuckled. A second later, he dangled a blue silk scarf in front of your face, this one smaller than the one he’d used to tie your hands. He slid the thick material between your lips, cutting off your mumbled curse, and tied the gag at the back of your head before coming around and crouching in front of you.

“This is your punishment for trying to rile me up at a family dinner,” Ransom murmured in your ear. “Well, it’s just the start of your punishment.”

You moaned and squeezed your eyes closed. You’d known he was going to make you pay for what you’d done, but, this, well, this wasn’t what you had imagined at all. It made you a little nervous wondering what he was going to do. You could sense him walking around to stand in front of you then his nose brushed against yours, making you jump slightly. He was close enough that you could smell the spicy scent of his cologne on his skin.

“You are not to make a sound, no matter what I do,” he whispered. “Do you understand?” 

You nodded, wondering what exactly it was you were agreeing to. Not that it mattered, you’d do everything and anything that Ransom wanted.

Ransom’s hands were on your thighs, slowly caressing them, flooding you with heat. He ducked his head, his hair brushing your cheek, his lips on your neck, sliding down the column of your throat, nipping at the sensitive skin. You let out a startled squeak.

“Be quiet,” he chastised, his grip on your thighs tightening. His breath was hot on your neck. “Do not make a sound.”

You sighed and nodded. Ransom’s lips were back on your neck immediately, at the juncture where it met your shoulder, marking you. His hand moved up your thighs, dangerously close to your warm center, teasing you.

You bit down on the gag, cutting off the moan you felt rising in your throat. You were determined to do as he’d instructed. Things would be very, very good if you did as you were told.

Ransom glanced up at you, a sexy, determined smirk on his face that caused a rush of goosebumps to rise on your skin. He pushed your legs open, his thumbs on your inner thighs, his lips on your stomach, his tongue circling your belly button, making you ache with need.

Your head fell back, a silent, shuddering breath leaving you. His fingers were now on the lips of your pussy, caressing them, his mouth hovering over you, his breath warm against your skin. The first touch of his tongue would have pulled a breathy moan from you if you hadn’t been desperately concentrating on being quiet. Instead, your hips rose off the chair to meet his mouth, Ransom aiding you in the movement by digging his fingers into your ass and lifting you closer, a hungry sound leaving him as his tongue sank into you.

He pulled your legs over his shoulders, the lower half of your body completely off the chair, his tongue so deep inside you that his nose was pressed against your clit. He pushed his thumb in beside his tongue, his finger pressing against your clit, circling it, his head moving from side to side as he worked you over, the insane combination of sensations completely overwhelming you. 

You bit down on the gag, holding down the scream building in the back of your throat, your body wound tight, unbelievably close to coming. Jesus, you were so close and all you wanted to do was scream Ransom’s name.

Just as you were about to come, the signs all there - your entire body trembling, waves of pleasure rolling over you - Ransom pulled away, leaving you wanting. You groaned, earning yourself a dirty look.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” he smirked, his head tipped to one side. “You don’t like it when I tease you?”

Unable to do anything else, you glared at him, which only made Ransom laugh. He caressed your inner thigh, teasing you, his fingers dancing over you. He leaned over you and licked a long stripe along the lips of your pussy before pushing his tongue deep inside you again. Within seconds he had you teetering on the edge of perfect, sweet oblivion.

When Ransom sucked the tiny bundle of nerves into his mouth, the orgasm exploded through you, every nerve ending on fire, your vision going white. Somehow, you managed to hold back an insanely obscene groan as your hips bucked against his face and you yanked on the scarf binding you to the chair, pulling it tight on your wrists, the pain of it tightening only adding to the intensity of the emotions roaring through you.

Ransom released you, easing you back onto the chair, your feet falling to the floor as he wiped your slick off of his face with his hand. He reached up and pulled the gag from your mouth, letting it fall around your neck. He rose up on his knees, his hands on the chair beside your hips, and leaned over you.

“Good girl,” he purred. “Now, I’m going to untie you, then I’m going to sit down on that couch over there and you are going to ride me, just like you did in the car. I want to be inside you, sweetheart, deep inside you, fucking you senseless, looking in those gorgeous eyes of yours and holding that pretty little ass while you get me off. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir,” you murmured.

Ransom rose to his feet, stepped behind you, and released the knot on the scarf, letting it fall to the floor. He walked back around you, crossing the room at a leisurely pace and sat down on the couch.

“Let’s go, Y/N,” he said.

You pushed yourself to your feet, stumbling a little, your legs weak from the intense orgasm you’d just had. You leaned over Ransom, your hands on the back of the couch by his head, and brushed a kiss across his lips, soft and gentle. You inched closer, climbing into his lap and straddling him. You took his head in your hands, your fingers in his hair, your breasts pressed against his chest, grinding your hips into his. Ransom dragged his nose along the column of your throat, inhaling deeply. 

“You’re such a good girl, sweetheart, always doing as you’re told,” he whispered in your ear, catching the lobe between his teeth and tugging gently.

You kissed him again as you slipped your hands under his shirt, tracing the outline of his stomach muscles, drifting down his stomach to cup the erection pushing against the zipper of his jeans.

A low moan left Ransom’s mouth, his hands settling on your waist, pulling you close. He caught your lower lip between his teeth, pulling slightly before he kissed you, his tongue pushing into your mouth.

You unbuttoned his jeans, your fingers grazing his cock as you eased it past the waistband of his boxers and closed around his hard shaft. Ransom’s head fell back and another thick, lustful moan bubbled from his chest as you stroked him roughly.

Ransom lifted you, guiding you until you were able to sink onto his cock, a sigh leaving you as you began to move, rocking back and forth, riding him just as he’d asked, your hands wrapped around the back of his neck.

“Fuck me,” you sighed as his cock filled you.

His hands slid up your sides, one hand on your ass, the other sliding up your chest to grasp your chin. He held it, forcing you to look at him.

“You want me to fuck you?” he murmured. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll scream when you come.” He pulled your hips down onto his, thrusting into you as you rode him, a look of pure ecstasy on his face.” He kissed you, rough and needy, his grip on you bruisingly tight. His lips slid up your jaw to your ear, filthy platitudes falling from his lips.

You moaned and nodded, circling your hips, the feel of Ransom’s cock pulsing inside of you driving you wild with need. His hand on your waist tightened, urging you to move, a deep guttural groan leaving him. You did as he wanted, moving faster, riding him harder, until you felt that familiar tightening deep in the pit of your stomach. Your knees pushed into the couch on either side of Ransom’s hips, his cock buried deep inside of you, your nails digging into his shoulders. He pushed a hand between your bodies, his thumb circling your clit, and then you were coming undone, clenching around him as you fell apart, the sensations pushing everything else out of your head, only the sound of Ransom’s voice in your lust blown mind.

“There you go, sweetheart,” he breathed. “That’s what I want, you coming all over me, just like I like. Let me feel it -” His breath caught in his throat as his own orgasm took him, stealing his words. His head fell back against the couch, his throat moving, the tips of his fingers digging into your hips as he thrust up and into you, his body tensing as he came.

Ransom rolled you to your back, his hands roaming over your body, then he took your hands in his and pulled them over your head, holding you in place as he kissed you breathless. After a few minutes, he pushed himself to his feet and tucked himself back into his pants before tossing the blanket from the back of the couch over you.

“I need a drink,” he said. “You wore me out, darlin’.” He sauntered from the room, headed for the kitchen.

You closed your eyes and exhaled slowly, letting yourself relax. Ransom would be back, a cool glass of water in hand, along with your clothes. He acted the part of the asshole, but when it was just the two of you, it was a different story. He was good to you, better than anyone could ever imagine, better than he ever wanted anyone to know. It was your secret and it was one you were happy to keep. You’d take that secret to the grave, if necessary.

After all, Ransom had a reputation to maintain. 


End file.
